Question: In a press conference before the All-Star Game, eight All-Stars will be taking questions. Three are Cubs, three are Red Sox, and two are Yankees. If teammates insist on sitting together, how many ways can the eight All-Stars be seated in a row?
Explanation: We first think of the Cubs forming a single block, denoted C, the Red Sox forming a single block R, and the Yankees forming a single block Y.  Then there are $3! = 6$ ways to arrange the three blocks in a row: $$ \text{\textbf{\large CRY, CYR, RCY, RYC, YRC, YCR}.} $$Within each block, there are $3!$ ways to arrange the Cubs, $3!$ ways to arrange the Red Sox, and $2!$ ways to arrange the Yankees.  Therefore, there are $$ 3! \times 3! \times 3! \times 2! = 6 \times 6 \times 6 \times 2 = \boxed{432} $$ways to seat all eight All-Stars.